A Very Eros Video
by Seito
Summary: John knew three things. 1) If it exists, it's on the internet. 2) apparently, there was a difference between Yuri/Yuuri/Yūri. 3) Victor took the Katsuki last name somewhere along the way. Look, was it too much to ask for a video of his Japanese teacher's figure skating performance? Sequel to A Different Class


Ahaha, here be **Part 4 of RL Cinnamon Roll Series.**

 **Sequel A Different Class**

* * *

John loved Japanese class. He was so glad Mariana talked him into it. It was a pure riot, a sickening cute love story between two gorgeous men. Prime example of his future relationship goals. John could only hope he found someone who loved him as much as Victor-san loved Katsuki-sensei.

The two were so fucking cute. John needed to know more.

Which led him to his current predicament. He wanted to know more about Katsuki-sensei and a nice logical place was to start with his figure skating videos, right? As a pro athlete there should be plenty of videos of his performances.

Wrong. Absolutely wrong.

Katsuki-sensei was a retired pro competitive figure skater. He was recently retired too, judging by his age. This was the age of social media and technology. There should be youtube videos or twitter or something?

So why the hell was it so hard to find?

Was it his search terms? Was everything in Japanese and because John had no idea how to spell his teacher's name in kanji was the issue? Maybe a server issue? There might be videos of Katsuki-sensei in Japan where he was probably super popular, but this was America. Not many people were interested in figure skating. It was a bit of a dying sport, well… not exactly dying at least, but any American was going to talk to you about football, basketball or baseball over figure skating.

More than often, 'Yuri figure skater' redirected to the blond Russian instead. There were glowing articles about his performances and… well fangirls. Lots of fangirls. John was having trouble finding the official account of Yuri. There… were a lot.

'Yuri Katsuki figure skater' sometimes redirected to either Yuri or for some reason Victor. Which… might answer Mariana's question about whether if Victor took Katsuki-sensei's last name or not. Wow, Katsuki-sensei was not kidding about Victor being the most decorated figure skater in history. People kept going on and on about how many medals he won (which hint was a shitton).

King of the Ice Rink according to some English articles. These people were not joking around. According to those same articles Yuri was his protégé and people were expecting him to surpass Victor. (Wow, that… was a high bar. No wonder Yuri was in such a foul mood all the time.)

Finally, after weeks of searching, the internet gods had pity on him. Google translate working overtime to translate Russian, John found an article that, in butchered English, mentioned that Victor's last name was Nikiforov and that he had married Yuuri Katsuki, a fellow competitor.

 _Yuuri._

Wait. What? It wasn't Yuri? Didn't Katsuki sensei write it as Yuri? John dug out the syllabus from the first day of class. There at the top, was Yūri Katsuki. He squinted at the bar above the u. Huh, what did that mean? Okay… line over a vowel meant a long sound, a macron which meant… Huh, okay, so when transliterating into romaji, Yuuri sometimes became Yūri.

… well damn. Was that the reason why John was having such a hard time?

He punched in Yuuri Katsuki into the Japanese Google and hit the first video that popped up.

Google translated the Japanese Youtube page, giving John the title of "About Love ~Eros~ Performance."

Well… if nothing else that was an interesting title. John hit play and let the video load.

And immediately fell over, nose bleeding.

"MARIANA!" John shouted. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. What did he just see? He grabbed tissue and pressed it to his nose.

Mariana came running into the room, looking alarmed. "Eww," she said, nose scrunching. "I do not want to see your porn."

John merely flipped his laptop around and hit play again.

"Is that Katsuki-sensei!?" Mariana choked. "Oh my god." She fanned herself, blushing a bright, bright red. "Oh my god."

"I know."

"Oh my _god!_ "

"I _know_!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW!"

"Tell me there's more," Mariana asked, breathless.

"Let's find out," John said with a grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri wondered what was going on. Today marked the first time none of his students enthusiastically greeted him. In fact, many of them couldn't even look him in the eye, looking away and turning red. A cold? Were they all sick? He admired their dedication, but if they weren't feeling well, they should stay home.

"Mariana-san," Yuuri asked, handing the girl a stack of papers to pass out. "Are you alright? You're looking a bit flushed."

Mariana squeaked, turning even redder. "Oh my god," she said, voice pitched high and trembling. She stared at him in a mixture of awe and disbelief.

There was a thud and Yuuri snapped to attention to find John passed out on the ground. "John-san?!"

Apparently was some sort of hidden cue, because ten more students passed out.

What was going on?!

* * *

Poor John and Mariana.

So people asked me if the students ever found the videos (specifically the Eros Video) well here you go. Tentatively, there is a Part 5. I'm not entirely 100 percent sure, but yeah. Part 5 (if it does happen) should be the last part of this series as well.

Thank you for your wonderful support. If I can shameless plug this in, I do have an original fanzine I'm publishing that you can find out more about here. (remove #) graveyardshiftaskblog#.#tumblr#.#com/#post/156538406824/graveyardshiftaskblog-graveyard-shift-volume-1

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
